1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elastic sheet and a suspension apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-219825 (FIG. 3) describes, as shown in FIG. 21, a conventional technique for a vehicle suspension apparatus 500 in which a rubber sheet 530 is provided between a coil spring 522 extending in an up-down direction and a spring bearing 525 fixed to a hydraulic shock absorber 521 to prevent noise between the coil spring 522 and the spring bearing 525.
However, according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-219825 (FIG. 3), the coil spring 522 is fitted into a semicircular spring groove 532b formed at an upper surface of the rubber sheet 530. Thus, when the coil spring 522 recovers from a deformed state after compression, a gap may be formed between the coil spring 522 and the spring groove 532b, and mud, sand, or the like may enter the gap. Then, when the coil spring 522 is repeatedly extended and compressed with the mud, sand, or the like in the gap, the rubber sheet 530 may be damaged or the coil spring 522 may have its coating chipped or be broken.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-219825 (FIG. 3)